Coffee
by dorydafish
Summary: Dave runs into Kurt and Blaine at the Lima Bean Cafe. 'But he froze when he spotted an all too familiar figure. Kurt was barely twenty feet away, sitting at a small table with his boyfriend. "Oh great," he muttered sarcastically to himself.' ONE SHOT!


_**So Max Adler retweeted me a couple of days ago…no biggie. It's not like I ran around the flat telling the whole world or anything…**__**I was totally cool about it ¬¬ LOL!**_

_**So this is just a quick moment I wrote at lunchtime set between the 2**__**nd**__** and 3**__**rd**__** season.**_

_**Let me know what you think. I might use this as a prequel to the multi-chapter fic that I'm planning to write over summer when exams are over.**_

* * *

><p>It was another cool summer day, the week before Dave's senior year of high school commenced. He had just shoved his best friend lightly as Azimio made yet another comment on Dave's stupidity. He had walked into a lamppost on the way to the coffee shop. He hadn't told Z that it was because an extremely cute guy was walking in the opposite direction and he was concentrating on not staring directly at the guy's face.<p>

The Lima Bean café, was busy as usual, with numerous coffee-drinkers going about their daily business. Dave had suggested they grab a cup on the way to the arcade. He knew that they could have easily stayed in a played on the x-box live, but there was something about the way the arcade made him feel like a kid again.

But he froze when he spotted an all too familiar figure. Kurt was all but twenty feet away sitting at a small table with his boyfriend. "Oh great," he muttered sarcastically to himself. Truth be told he hadn't seen much of Hummel after prom. He had heard the glee club had done really shitty at some competition in New York, but he thought it was best that he avoided the boy. Santana had dumped him as soon as the Glee Club were back and it was weird how the Bully Whips had just disbanded, like they never existed in the first place. So he didn't even have an excuse to talk to Hummel even if he wanted to. Not that he did, because what was he going to say? I'm sorry for not having the balls to dance with you at prom? Dave told himself that Kurt probably didn't even care, because when Dave did get the guts to sneak a peek behind him, Kurt had happily been dancing with his boyfriend. He'd probably even forgotten that Dave had won Prom King.

Unfortunately for Dave, Z heard his groan and followed his gaze to the two boys. He grinned. "Look like the fairy's in town with his boytoy!"

Dave shoved Azimio harder this time and scowled. "Don't call him that, Z!"

Azimio glared back at his best friend rubbing his sore arm. "You're not his protector anymore, Karofsky. Lighten up would ya?"

Dave stared at the ground hoping that it would swallow him up.

But as dumb as Z was sometimes, he could have that odd moment of clarity. "Dude! You haven't talked to him all summer have you?" His tone was confused as if he had expected his best friend to be in touch with Kurt over the break.

Dave managed to shake his head and sigh. He didn't want to get all deep with Z. That wasn't there style. Today was mean to be about having fun.

But Az grabbed his arm. "Go fucking talk to him you idiot! But tell him from me, that if he ever even thinks about taking my spot as your best friend, he's dreaming. Because I don't give a flying fuck that you guys have some gay-dude-connection-shit going on. You're my boy first, you got that?"

Dave felt himself panic at Azimio's words, as he looked around furiously, to see if anyone had heard his best friend. Fortunately, it seemed that everyone else was too engrossed in there own business to care about Dave's. "Ease off the gay talk, would you? I don't want the whole world and his mother knowing my business," he hissed angrily. Just because Dave had somehow managed to be brave enough to tell Azimio in a moment of drunken stupor, he wasn't ready for everyone to know.

"What the fuck you being such a pussy about? We're the biggest guys at McKinley. You really think anyone's even gonna try and jump you? No one's that stupid. Not even Hudson," Z said, dragging Dave towards the seated boys.

Dave shrugged him off and indicated that he was perfectly fine to walk on his own. He trembled slightly as he walked towards the boys, mouth turning dry as he tried to come up with some sort of apology for prom in his head. He didn't know how else to start. He cleared his throat hoping to gain some attention. And he did.

Kurt looked up and smiled as he registered who the person towering over him was. "David! I haven't seen you all summer! How have you been?"

Dave opened and closed his mouth in quick succession. The friendly greeting that he had just received from Kurt was the last thing he had expected. "Err…"

Dave gave a quick glance to the other boy sitting at the table opposite Kurt. He had an amused expression on his face, as if he had been told a private joke. Dave wanted to know what the hell was so funny, but he knew better than to ask.

But apparently Kurt seemed oblivious to the situation and carried on talking. "So what brings you here?" he said, clearly attempting to make light conversation.

Dave hesitated as he glanced behind him and noticed that Azimio was leaning over the counter, trying to flirt with an innocent, female, barista. "I…Um…going to the arcade with Z." He shuffled on the spot, before blurting out the only thing that had been going around his head for the previous five minutes. "Sorry about prom." He tried to block out the smirk he knew was playing on the boyfriend's face. Fuck. What was Z thinking? This was a stupid idea, especially with what's-his-name so close. Because even after three encounters Dave still didn't know his name. And this guy knew Dave's fucking secret. He could tell the whole world if he wanted to. He had no loyalty to Dave. He didn't even know Dave. But the jock calmed himself down, telling himself that the boyfriend wouldn't piss Kurt off like that.

As if the darker haired boy had read his mind, he stuck out his hand towards Dave. "I'm afraid, I don't think we have been properly introduced. I'm Blaine Anderson, Kurt's boyfriend. And from what Kurt has told me, you were very admirable with your apology. I understand that tears were even shed. But I'm sure you understand my hesitancy in your befriending Kurt, after all, I'm only naturally worried for his welfare."

Dave looked at this Blaine guy through narrowed eyes. He wasn't sure whether he was meant to feel insulted. Nevertheless, he took the hand offered to him and engaged in the shake. "Dave," he said as neutrally as he could. Truth be told, all Dave was feeling was slightly hurt. He hadn't even thought about the possibility that Kurt would have told his friends and family what had happened. Of course he was going to tell them that his former tormentor had practically begged for forgiveness. But he got a sick feeling when he pictured Blaine and Kurt laughing about it together. He shoved that image to the back of his mind. He was being paranoid. Kurt wouldn't do that to him. He was actually a decent human being.

Kurt coughed, regaining his attention. "Blaine, would you give Dave and I some time to speak alone?"

The Dalton Academy boy looked between his boyfriend and Dave alternatively, before getting out of his seat. "Perhaps I will get another drink and maybe get to know your companion a little better. Who knows, we may all even be friends in the near future," he said heading toward Azimio.

Dave scoffed at the boy's confidence. "Good luck with that," he said under his breath as he took Blaine's now unoccupied chair.

"Why is Azimio okay with you talking to me? Did you spin him some sort of lie?" Kurt's tone wasn't accusatory but rather curious. Dave noted that his lips were curled up in amusement.

He shrugged. "I didn't."

Kurt knitted his eyebrows together. "Oh."

"I told him two weeks ago. I was drunk. Shit came out," he shrugged again trying to give off an air of causality, even though for him it had been a hell of a big deal.

Kurt took another sip off coffee as his eyes widened at the news. "How did he take it?"

"Weirdly okay. He just said that he always thought it was weird that I managed to bag a girl as hot as Santana." Dave remembered that he had grabbed Z in a headlock when he had said that demanding him to take it back. Because Dave was hot, even if he was a little chubby.

Dave felt his cheeks burn up as Kurt studied his face. He wished that he had a drink too, just so that he had something to do with his hands instead of looking like a complete tool. "I'm proud of you," Kurt said with a faint smile. The kindness in his eyes made Dave feel like even more of a tool for bullying him in the first place.

He looked away, scanning the counter for Azimio and Blaine. He chuckled to himself as he saw his best friend looking at the smaller boy as if to say, 'what the fuck is this?' Blaine himself, was talking animatedly, unaware that the person he was talking to did not want to hold a conversation.

Turning back to Kurt, he took another deep breath. "I told my dad after telling Z. I thought it was only fair that he knew, you know?"

"Yeah?" Kurt encouraged as if he wanted to know more.

"Yeah. He was a bit confused at first because of the whole Santana thing. But I think he's okay with it now. I saw him looking at that PFLAG website. Like the club you wanted us to start at school." Dave somehow managed to keep eye contact with the other boy and saw that Kurt was actually beaming. Out of the blue, Kurt reached forward and grabbed Dave's hand. Dave felt his pulse quicken at the contact and even more when Kurt squeezed it lightly. "I knew you could do it David." And just as quickly, Kurt had let go, though his smile was still in place. "We should celebrate. I never had a coming out party and I'm sure Blaine didn't either, so we could hold you one."

Dave tensed, his blood going cold. "NO! I'm not like you, Hummel. I'm not exactly ready to belt out the show tunes and wear glittery pants the rest of my life," he all but growled in defence.

Kurt's smile dropped and was replaced with a look of offence. "I didn't ask you to," he said coldly.

Fuck, Dave thought to himself. He'd fucked up again. "You know what I mean," he tried, attempting to diffuse the situation. But the conversation had come to a sour halt. Dave shook his head in frustration, getting up. "I knew I shouldn't have come over. Look, you told me to make a difference. I know that it's not the same as dancing with you at prom, but telling Z and dad is making a difference for me. I'm trying Kurt. Okay?" But Kurt refused to respond. Dave sighed sadly and decided to give up defeated. If Kurt didn't want to talk to him, then fine. He didn't need him. But that didn't stop the tears from pricking his eyes. He blinked them away. "I'm sorry I'm such a disappointment," he whispered, before walking away. He wanted to kill Z. School was going to suck with Kurt hating him again.

"Dave?" he heard the slim boy call out making him turn right back around. "See you next week. Remember we have a PFLAG chapter to set up? Don't think you're getting rid of me that easily, David Karofsky."

Dave nodded not even stopping the lopsided grin from forming on his face. "Thanks Kurt."

"You're welcome, Dave."

* * *

><p><em><strong>More Randomness…But I totally want Dave and Kurt to have this friendship thing first, even though it might be a bit bumpy…<strong>_

_**I dunno.**_

_**Does this sound like a it could be an opening for a muti-chapter fic?**_

_**Let me know!**_

_**DDF**_

_**XXX**_


End file.
